One of Us Would Be Boring
by Amia725
Summary: (Title change from We're not Alike) Twin humans Samuel and Samantha one day found their way on the Decepticon's warship. There were taken interest, being allowed to stay on board. Rated T for swearing and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hewwo there!**

**So, I decided to rewrite another story I had since I didn't like how it turned out at first, so attempt 2 here we come!**

**I do not own transformers only my OCs**

**::comm link**

* * *

"Why am I always stuck with the dirty jobs?" Angrily muttered the red medic known as Knock Out. The poor mech had to oversee the mining and productions of the blue crystal called Energon. Not by choice that is. It was clear he did not wish to be there watching the mindless drones using their machines to drill the Energon. He would much rather be in his lab or in the med bay; he is a doctor after all!

He scoffed and glared at the dust and dirt that was collecting on his pristine peds. It would be worthless trying to wipe it off as the dirt would eventually wind up back, making it all for naught. Sighing, he simply waited for the Vehicons to finish their work, paying no mind to them as he was thinking about going out for another street race with the humans tonight.

Would Starscream be mad at him if he does sneak off to race? Slag yeah.

But would Knock Out care? The answer is a big fat no. Besides, he deserves a little time to himself.

A few more boring minutes past by as it was time to call it quits. Knock Out gather everyone's attention, "All right, time to haul in all in. You," he pointed to a certain group of drones and then at some empty crates that were intended for holding Energon. "Make sure all the empty crates are transported back onto the ship." The Vehicon's silently complied to the orders.

Once aboard the Nemesis, after all supplies were put away, Knock Out's next assignment was to count off the crates of Energon, counting them off on the datapad with his dangerously sharp digits.

Knock knock knock…

"Hmm?" Lifting his head up, he calmly turns to the door as he assumed the knocking came from there.

Why would anyone even knock on the door to the storage room? Strange. Any bot just barges into any room they please, minus the Vehicons of course.

Knock knock knock..

Huh… It's not coming from the door.. It sounds like it's inside actually. Turning his helm left and right, there was no one in sight as suspected. Afterall, Knock Out was alone in the room.

He folded his arms, datapad tucked under his arms. "Breakdown, I swear if this is you, quit it. You're not funny at all." Knock Out waited for his brute partner to jump out from behind the crates with a frown that reads, 'Aw, how did you know that was me?' and Knock Out would comment about how he sucks at being stealthy and so on..

But that didn't happen.

Instead the knocking continues, getting louder and more forceful as if the sound was demanding Knock Out to search its source. That's exactly what he did too.

Apparently, the noise was originating from one of the supposedly empty boxes the Vehicon's carried in not too long ago. Fearing the worse, one servo was switched out for a saw with the free one reaches for the top of the crate and slowly lifts it. He immediately jumped back expecting for something to jump out and attack his beautiful faceplate.

Thankfully, that didn't happen.

Though, something interesting did catch his devil red optics.

Inside, there was a small figure, a human to be more precise. Facial structures soft and round, Knock Out assumed the human was young, approximately a young teen, and guessed that it was a female because of her round blue eye; the other was covered by her raven black hair that drooped down, and frail looking body that was hide mostly under a light blue hoodie she wore.

Who is she? Better yet, why is even here? Was she one of the Autobot's pets? If so, Knock Out haven't seen this one before.

Anyway, observing the organic careful, it was easy to tell she was frightening to death by her actions, trying to back away as much as possible only to have the crate's wall seal her off.

Small whimpering sounds reached the medic's audio sensors. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you.." The words just slipped out of his mouth without any thought. He didn't know why though.

Slightly reassured, she brought her face up to the towering robot as if she was trying to say, 'Really?' and then back to 'I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me'. A sharp servo slowly reached in the girl's direction, which made her want to scream.

"If you scream, I'm going to close this box right back off and toss you out like yesterday's trash," he threatening quickly before adding, "Just get on my hand." A bit more calmer. Not wanting to end up trapped in the crate again, she hesitantly climb aboard his servo being wary of his sharp claws that could very much tear her body to shreds.

'Alright, what to do with this kid now?' His processor tried to come up with a solution. Maybe he should just take her to Starscream and have him deal with it. So, with the girl on his servo, he exits the storage room and heads for the command room. While she was being lead to a place unknown, her eyes wandered, both in fear and awe at her new surroundings. Knock Out spared a glance at the human, a small grin finding a way on his faceplate noticing how starstruck she was.

Entering a combination into the control panel, the metal doors hissed open to the sides as Knock Out strolled in all causal. The only one who was in here was the faceless mech, Soundwave who didn't bother turning around from the screen.

"Hello to you too, Soundwave." Still no response, not even a twitch. The medic rolled his optics. "Do you know where Starscream is? We have a little issue on hand. Well, on my hand anyway."

Curiosity spiked up by the other's comment, the TIC turned his body to the point he was facing the sportscar and a…. human. Yeah, that would be a problem.

Even though it was hard to tell, the girl had this feeling the dark black and purple mech was staring right into her soul.

"Soundwave, I'm heading off to investigate where the energy readings are coming from. It won't take too long." The recording was Starscream speaking to Soundwave not too long ago.

"Figures… Well, I'll just hold onto this then until our Lord comes back." The tone of his voice changed slightly when he said 'lord' in a displeased way, almost bitter. About to leave right on out, the girl's eyes was extremely focused on something. Following the gaze, it lead to the giant computers (to her anyway) and knock Out caught that.

"Guess someone is a big fan of technology?" The human snapped her head back from where the deep voice came from. Should she respond to it?

A small nod returned back in a response.

From the point she was found in the box and until now, the organic hasn't spoken a word Knock Out noticed. She was almost quiet as Soundwave. Was she mute or something?

Red optics studying carefully on the human, he spoke, "Hmm.. I never had a chance to study a human personally." His thought outloud in a curious manner, although the female took that the wrong way and shrunken down into the servo that held her.

Laughing from the reaction, the Mech turned around facing the door and walked out, leaving Soundwave alone once again to his computers.

Knock Out went to his lab, his partner Breakdown was present in the room with the red Mech arrived who was working on something in his datapad. "Hey, Knock Out," he lifted his helm up to the other and then paused. "What's that?" Pointing to the creature on the servo of Knock Out.

"Don't tell me you never seen a human before," he joked, finally dropping the girl on the lab table without warning. She was rubbing her ached bum after experiencing a drop like that before turning her gaze up.

Okay, if she wasn't scared before when she was stuck in a box, being greeted by a giant robot who wanted to 'study' her in who-knows-where she is, the girl freaked out at the sight of someone bigger, buffer, and bulkier that made the medic look puny.

First came the silent quivers before her eyes stung from cloudy eyes.

Before the Mechs could process what was going on, the female burst into tears.

"Why is it crying, Knock Out, what did you do?"

Knock Out jerked his helm back at Breakdown and shouted, "What do you mean what did I do?_ I_ didn't do anything!" He glared. "She started crying when she looked at _your_ face!"

"That was a little harsh and uncalled for and you know it."

"Please. Don't tell me you're gonna start crying too?"

Breakdown shook his head as he ignored the red mech, lowered himself closer to the female child. He noticed she wanted to scoot herself back as far away from him as possible, but the limited room on the table stopped her from doing so unless she wants to risk falling off.

"Calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He assured her in a soft voice, making Knock Out give the all-so tough mech the crazy optics.

Since when did Breakdown suddenly became good with kids?

She sniffs, less frighten after Breakdown offered a rag to wipe her face with.

"Are you feeling better now?" He then asked as the girl nodded a 'yes'. "Good. So, what's your name?" In the background, a scoff from the medic was heard.

"Good luck getting her to talk. She's just as quiet as Soundwave."

"...Sam." she peeped shyly under her breath. "My name is Sam." The girl, Sam repeated, this time a little louder for both of them to catch clearly, but remained her gaze to the table beneath her.

"Alright, Sam. So tell me, what caused coolant to shed from your optics?" For an answer, Sam only pointed her fingers at the two bots in front of her.

"Us? Oh, we scared you, didn't we? There's no need to be scared of me. Knock Out, on the other hand, you should be." Breakdown cracked a smile when a very offended Knock Out folded his arms with a "Hey!"

Sam smiled herself, and giggled at that!

One moment that girl was a terrified sparkling, the next she's laughing at Knock Out with Breakdown.

"You know what? I know when I'm not needed." Knock Out didn't even care at this point.

"Oh, are you going to start cryin' now?" Chuckled the dark blue and grey mech.

Knock Out scoffed, a servo placed on his shiny hip. "'Course not. I just remembered I left my datapad in the storage room." Any excuse would do.

He turns his backs on them, heading for the exit. "Have fun with your human friend until Starscream gets here."

Knock Out sneered as Breakdown didn't take his tone very lightly. Though, the doors already slam shut before the bulky mech could retaliate.

Sam recalled Knock Out mentioning something about a 'Starscream' when she was brought to the control room where the faceless Mech Soundwave was working at. Whoever this person is, is he willing to harm her? The teen paled as that option was a possibility.

Okay, maybe that was a little uncalled for. Only a little. 'I mean, what could Starscream could possible do to her, kill her?' Knock Out mused, chuckling for only a brief moment.

Starscream is no Megatron, as everyone knew, but he wouldn't go as far to kill a human youngling… Would he? 'Scrap, why do I even care about a child, a human child at that!'

He shakes his head, trying to rid this pesky conversation to himself. Punching the codes into the control panel, the steel doors open to the storage room as he steps in. "Where did I put it?" He scans the area for the green datapad.

Knock knock knock..

More knocking sounds? Primus, he must be more stressed out than he thought. He simply ignored it, finding the desired device resting on a crate.

Knock knock knock..

Frag! His audio receptors wasn't playing tricks on him this time, sadly. It was the exact same knocking noise he heard when he found Sam trapped inside.

… Maybe if he just turns a blind optic to this, everything will just go away.

BANG BANG BANG!

.. Or maybe not.

"Hey! Is someone out there? Get me outta here!" Came a loud, muffled down voice, hinting whoever it was trapped in something. And what a surprise! Around the same area the medic found the teen child, in another crate, was the source of the demanding racket.

"I know someone's out there!" It yelled again. Just to shut what was ever in there, Knock Out flipped the top open, completely confounded by who was inside.

"How in the name of Primus did you get back in here, Sam?" He shook his helm bewithered at the teen, making an effort to hide everything confusing with this situation.. "If you wanted to go back into here, you could have just asked. What, were you bored of Breakdown already?"

"Uh… No.." The kid replied back with a look of confusion himself, like he didn't understand english.

Aside from the strange behavior, something else was off about Sam.. A BIG something.

The clothes were different for starters: instead of a blue hoodie, it was replaced with a navy blue short sleeved shirt-like vest that was buttoned down with dark jeans. A red bandana was wrapped around the neck. Even the bangs from the heads appears to be covering the wrong eye. Clearly, Sam's attitude changed from shyly quiet and sweet to somewhat loud and bold, and a bit lower than usual.

And the one big difference here? Sam was clearly a boy!

"Are you going to just leave me in here?" Sam was becoming uneasy from the intense stare from Knock Out's optics.

There was one logical explanation Knock Out could think of: He was overworked to the point he started to mistake some of the events. Yeah, that's it. Only proves his previous point of him getting the frag off this ship.

"I'm tempted..." The words finally came out of his vocalizer.

"Then fine! Who needs ya? I'll get out myself!" He declared, huffing.

"Good luck. Without me, you couldn't even get the top open; what makes you think you can get out from there?" Heartily laughed Knock Out.

The teen was short, not even tall enough to reach the edges of the crate that imprisoned him on the tips on his toes. He even tried jumping that gained him a few inches, but that didn't work.

Knock Out was starting to see why Breakdown found it so amusing when Knock Out couldn't reach something on the high self in the lab (and cursed to whatever glitch head build something that tall!).

After nano-klicks of failures, it was getting quite tiresome watching Sam trying to get out like a lab rat in a cage. Though, he did admire the boy's persistence so it wasn't all too bad.

"Humans, quite a stubborn race if you ask me." Sam paused at the comment as a helping servo was lowered to him. He didn't want to say it outloud to the smug mech, but he was right; Sam was pretty much a sitting duck so why not go into the giant robot's hand?

Doing that, Knock Out brought up Sam to eye level. "The next time you decide to play hide-and-seek, make sure it's not in here, got it?"

"Got it…" The boy mumbled, staring down at the floor rather than the red optics. Not because he was scared, nope. It was because of embarrassment that flushed his face, hiding half of it behind his jet black hair.

The red mech didn't know what was causing his sudden liking towards the human, laughing with a vibrant chuckle surely caught the other's attention.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Just wondering if humans really do go 'squish'." The scare tactic didn't make Sam flinch at all. Heck, he even encourage it!

"If you do that, I shall forever stain the bottom of your foot." Said Sam with a proud smirk on his face, which was something to never be proud of in the first place.

But, the narcissist medic would be damned if the remains of a human child would never be scrubbed up like an annoying piece of gum on shoe.

"Hmph.. Well played."

After setting the human down, Knock Out planned to comm. Breakdown and tell him about his 'find'.

::Tsk tsk.. Shame on you, buddy.:: Playfully scolded Knock Out.

Breakdown was all too used to hearing that tone of his voice. ::Shame on me for what? Being social?::

::I don't recall letting a human go by himself in a Decepticon warship alone armed with trained Vehicon soldiers with their natural instinct to kill that isn't us as being social.::

::What the Pit are you talking about?::

::Did you let a human get out of your sights? Now that's bad, afterall, you and Sam were having a great conversation and all. He's in the storage room with me, Primus knows how he beat me to it.::

There was an awkward silence.

::... Knock Out, _she's_ still in the lab with me.::

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap folks! :3**

**I'm gonna keep this part a bit short because by the time I posted this, is actually the time I'm suppose to be asleep. XD**

**I honestly think that under all that muscle, Breakdown has a soft spot for children. I couldn'****t help it.**

**So, what's gonna happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and see for yourself on the next chapter!**

**Please leave kind reviews and such to let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo, this chapter is so late... And guess what laptop finally decided to work after two weeks? Guess I don't have to resort to my chromebook..**

**I do not own Transformers, only my OCs.**

* * *

Never in Knock Out's life did he run so goddamn fast in his life. It was as though there was a limited time only sale of premium buffers waiting for him. Breakdown was facing the entrance door to the lab, hearing a set racing peds becoming louder by each step before the door hissed open.

"You sure didn't waste your time." Breakdown only commented as he watched Knock Out trying to catch his breath.

"Seriously…" The sudden moaning caught the huge Breakdown off guard. In the servo of the medic was the Sam in question. Noticing the child's face turned a sickly green color, Breakdown wondered if humans are suppose to do that.

Nevermind that for right now, Knock Out looked at the obviously male Sam, placing him down next to the female one.

"Primus, there's two of them?"

"Ever heard of twins?" The male placed a hand on his hip, feigning the bored motion. He then smiles at his double who was standing beside him quietly. "Oh, heya, sis. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual…" Sarcastically replied the female (Breakdown didn't even know the shy girl was sarcastic), crossing her arms giving him a 'what do you think?' stare.

Knock Out and Breakdown didn't fathom the reason behind the twins calmness. It was like they were used to being around giant alien robots who can crush them with a step.

"Okay, hold on a nano-klik," Knock Out sighed deeply, placing a hand on his aching processor.. "How, when, and why."

"What?" The twins questioned in unison.

The red sports cars tone became deeper, hinting annoyance and confusion. "How did you get on this ship, when did you get on this ship, and why are you on the _ship_?"

"Oooh. That's where we're at?" The boy twin thought out loud.

"A flying ship actually, so, if you don't answer in the span of 10 secs or less, you're flying with the birdies."

Not wanting to test Knock Out's patients, the Sams quickly answered his blunt inquiries.

Rewind~

"I told you we were going to get lost…."

"For starters we are not lost. Two, we wouldn't be going in circles if someone didn't lose the map!"

"So you admit we're lost!"

The girl groaned, waving her flashlight to illuminating parts of the dark cave as her brother did the same. Originally, they were exploring of one of the few caves if not the only cave that Jasper, Nevada had to offer. Passing through the huge cavan, glancing closely to the piles of idly rocks to check if they had been here before.

It's official: they are totally lost.

"Why did you talk me into this?" The female mumbled loud enough for the other to purposely hear. A remark was about to come her way until a terrified shriek came from the girl's mouth.

"What is with you?"

"Spider! They are so gross!" She stomped on the defenseless bug as the other Sam only laughed at her fears.

"I'm waiting for the day we run into a spider that's taller than you."

"Shh!" She shushed him with brows closely forming a very angry 'V' shape. "Don't jinx it! Next thing I want is living somewhere in Australia."

"Not a bad place, mate." He tipped his invisible hat speaking with an Australian accent.

The girl had to resist every urge to throw something hard at him. The many rocks on the ground was only worsening that impulse.

"We should start marking every place we've been if we don't… Is that drilling?"

The twins frown, thinking that those noise is something else until they followed their ears to the sound's origin, astonished to what they witnessed in a tunnel up ahead.

The cave ended in a dead end in front of them, blue shards of a crystal-like object of every size and shape decorated it like ornaments on a tree, most bigger than the Sams. The reflected the light that was generated by this device inside of the cave. Drilling said crystals were these massive robots that shared the same anatomy as humans. They all looked similar to each other, color scheme and no face; drones almost.

The boy Sam assumed the taller ruby red robot in the back was the leader considering that he didn't have the same appearance as the others. And boy, didn't he look bored. He was hardly paying attention to his surroundings as he was more concerned about what got on his peds.

"Okay.. We're getting out of here.. Brother? Sam? Where did you go?" Sam was searching for her disappearing brother as he was standing next to her. "Please tell me he didn't.." Fearing the worse, she turns her head back towards the dead end to see Sam running carelessly into it!

'We're so dead...'

To avoid being seen he hid behind boulders, the glowing crystals, and crates close to the cave walls as he progressed further. The other twin mimic the actions of her brother with a few close calls. She thought she was going to have a heart attack for each moment a Vehicon looked their way but missed them.

When she caught up to him, he was hiding behind the stacks of crates that was placed close to the back. The boy had a better glimpse at the egotistic Cybertronian right before having his shirt yanked from behind.

"Are you _insane_?! She shouted in a hushed whisper, face full of concern and worry. "What if we get caught?"

"That's why we're hiding, so we _wouldn't_ be caught," Boy Sam said in a 'duh' tone.

The female twin huffed at her brother failing to realize the intensity of this, so, she began to pull him back to the same way they entered. A part of her didn't care if one of the titans spots them, but the fight the boy twin was putting up should have alerted at least one of them.

"Wait a minute! I dropped my scarf!" He shouted only loud enough for the person next to him to hear. She had no choice but to let him to retrieve his precious item.

The moment he picked it up, a working Vehicon was pushing a mining cart in the kid's direction. Seconds before being seen, the boy did what seemed like a good idea at the time and pushed himself into one of the empty boxes, using the slightly elevated slab of rock as a boast.

And the next problem is: The top closed on him and now he's trapped.

"Damn it…"

The female twin witnessed this from a bit of a far distance, completely in disbelief. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

Sneaking past the working Vehicons, Sam tried to lift open the crate that she believed her brother was trapped in. All of the crates were identical to each other and she only prayed she would get the right one opened.

"Woah!" A slight tremor in the ground caused her to slip into the used-to-be-vacant crates, probably from a Vehicon tripping based off the hissy fit the red one gave, something about his paint job.

The same thing that happened to her brother happened to her: trapped in a box with hardly any means of escaping. A deep voice called out, "Alright, time to bring everything in. You, take those empty crates back to the ship."

Her heart almost stopped after feeling the box have been lifted up, swaying from side to side to the carrier's movement. Steady stops could be heard from the outside, part of her wishing that this would be over quick than making her suffer every moment in fear.

Present~

Hard to believe that's how the twins made it aboard.

"Honestly, you should have listened to your sister to avoid this and left that scarf where it was." Knock Out stated plainly.

Sam folded his arms. "No way! This way too important to leave behind. And 'sides, if I did listen, I wouldn't be talking to giant robots right now!" Exclaimed excitedly the young boy.

"What I still don't get is why I missed hearing you in the storage room." The medic was still unsure about how that happened. If their story was true, then both of them should have been responding at the same time.

"Well I suffered a bump to the head, and black out from a while," Sam rubs his still sore head. " I swear, I'd like to give whoever dropped me a piece of my mind."

"Um.. Knock Out, was it? What was that stuff growing inside the cave?" In the questioner's hand was a small Energon Crystal that was no bigger than the girl's palm.

"That's Energon: Our fuel, lifeblood, ammunition, call it whatever you will. It's what we Cybertronians live off of. It used to be plentiful on our planet until the war broke out."

Samuel intervened. "Woah, you guys were are war?"

"And still at it."

"Oh, do you want this back then?"

"Nah. Keep it."

"It may just be me here, but not only do you two look almost exactly alike, you both have the same name and that doesn't bother you?" Breakdown just had to point that out. He didn't want to refer to the kids as 'Sam 1' and 'Sam 2'. Too confusing.

"Oh, we didn't say our full name. I'm Samuel."

"And I'm Samantha. I hope that eases some of the confusion."

"And you're Breakdown and Knock out," They twins said in complete unison. "But who's Starscream?" Samantha asked curiously as she was yet to see him, recalling Knock Out mentioning the name.

Speaking of the devil himself, Starscream enters the lab, struggling trying to carry what appeared to be layers of plates of some type of metal. At first, he didn't notice the human children on the table as he quickly dropped what he was carrying on it, relieved to get rid of a heavy load.

Luckily, Samuel and Samantha moved out the way just in time before they became flies on a fly swatter and went SPLAT. Starscream spotted the bug eyed twins, happy that they weren't under the materials but startled by the mech responsible by their near death.

"Knock Out, Breakdown, why are there humans on board," The Seeker noticed the kids had a weird look on their face. "And why are they staring at me like that?"

"S-sorry, um, Lord Starscream, right?" Samantha spoke up after getting over her fright. "It's just that.."

"It's just we didn't expect the Lord of this ship to be so intimidating," finished Samuel.

"Ah. Please, don't feel frightened by my intimidation." sincerely smiled the seeker. It warms his spark to know that others think of him that way. "I assure you have nothing to fear."

Knock Out And Breakdown were bewildered by the kids' comment. No one on this ship think of Starscream of Intimidating. Rude? Yes. Intimidating? Not exactly the right word in mind.

"Um.. Do we bow or something?" Samantha was naturally polite, and she didn't want to come off as rude to the Seeker. Samuel though, wasn't the type for formalities as clearly shown earlier.

"Yes," Since Starscream knew they would be unfamiliar with the Cybertronian way to bow, which was actually similar how people used to do it, he instructed them to get down on one knee, making them face down to the ground with one arm across the chest while the free hand was on the ground (technically on the table.).

"You may rise," Starscream was satisfied for the moment before he resumed what he was going to say to Knock Out and breakdown

"Forgive me, My Liege, but these two were accidently brought on board. I planned to inform you about it, although, you were out at the time and have brought me these scraps." He uninterestingly waved his servos at the plates of metal on the table.

"These 'scraps', as you put it, are actually rare Cybrionain material that I effortlessly located," Actually, Soundwave was the one that detected the it, but Starscream is known for being a glory hog.

Knock Out rolled his optic. "And we should care about these because...?"

"Yeah. You found some metal. Big whoop. Last time I check, we are made of metal." Breakdown shared the same uninterested feeling as the red mech.

"Hmph! If you knew the importance of these extremely rare and valuable material, you would know that they were crafted into making weapons of mass destruction or indestructible armor that even Optimus would cower under!"

Okay, interest was piqued for the moment. Only slightly by the mechs and immensely by the children.

"That's good and all, but what do you want us to do with it? We don't have any experience in weapon making. Unless you suggest we should use it to assist in the aid of Megatron." Knock Out mentioned before Starscream shot a glare at him.

"Of course not! I'm not going to waste precious material on a bot with one foot in the scrapyard!"

"... Can we help?" All heads were turned to the two humans.

"What?" Breakdown was making sure his audio receptors weren't playing tricks on him.

"Did she stutter? We wanna make weapons. It sounds so cool!"

Knock Out scoffed, giving them a funny look. "Aren't you like children?"

"Oh come on, we're twelve.." Samuel pointed out. "And a half." Samantha finished.

"Whatever. It's just absurd to believe that children know how to construct weapons."

"What's hard to believe? We didn't believe alien robots existed, and yet," Samuel quickly waved his hand back in Knock Out's position in a 'you see?' movement to prove his point.

"Do you know how to make Cybertronian weapons?" That was asking a little too much of them and Knock Out knew that.

"Hey, weapons are weapons. I'm pretty sure if we configure the systems a bit and alter it from human based designs, maybe determine how to use Energon as a source of energy for it… We might need an example of how one is made… But if everything goes according to plan.." Samantha was making mental calculations.

"Boom! Instant weapon!" Cheered Samuel like he won a lottery. "It might take us awhile to make one in big robot size though."

"That's great and all, but why do you want to help us?" Skeptically inquired Starscream.

"Are you kidding me? Who would pass up an opportunity to hang around cool robots like you guys. And in a war too?" Samuel hastily added that last part, wasn't hard to tell that he just wanted to hang around the Cybertronians. He spoke for himself and Samantha on that.

Little did they know this was the BAD guy's ship.

The three mechs gave each other glances, most aimed for Starscream since he was the 'Lord' of the ship for the meantime. Relying on the assistance of humans wasn't Starscream's thing, although the image of him with Prime's head in his servo soon changed that.

"I'll allow it," he slowly spoke, seeing the smile on the twin's faces widen and the surprised look on Breakdown and Knock Out's face.

"You mean we can stay?" Samantha was glad she wasn't going to be thrown off the ship as for Samuel, he was more elated to be allowed to be in the place. "Awesome!"

"I know, no need to thank me."

"Not that I'm objecting to your ever so brilliant decisions, but have you forgotten that they are humans; a species whose needs differ from our own?" Knock Out's tone switched from confusion straight to the 'are you crazy' voice he'd use many times in cases such as this. It was a tone usually reserved for Breakdown, now it seems Starscream will be a regular.

"And that's why I'm assigning you and Breakdown to comply to their needs. Do whatever to satisfy them."

Knock Out stuttered. "I'm a medic, not a babysitter!"

Starscream rolled his red optics. "Are you telling me that you can't manage watching over a couple of children?" At that moment, it felt like Knock Out was being demoted.

"What are we, pets?" Sam almost shared the same feeling Knock Out was bearing for Starscream. Luckily, the Seeker ignored the comment.

Without a word, Starscream left the lab, leaving a pair of humans with another pair of robots. The room was filled with awkward silence and weird stares that were aimed for each other or on a random location.

"... So…" Breakdown forced attempt to rid the air of the awkwardness. "Why were you two making that face? The one you made when Starscream was in here?"

"We thought he was a female." Innocently spoke Samantha.

Samuel folded his arms, still sore from almost becoming squish. "Pfft. Intimidating my foot. There's no way I would be scared of a robot that skinny and looks like he's wearing heels."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, where ya headin'?" Samuel noticed Knock Out making his way out the door.

"Out racing." Knock Out's blunt comment only made Samuel very persistent to know.

"Racing?"

Breakdown crossed his arms and explained, "With humans even though Starscream is against that idea."

"I deserve a break after what I've been through today."

"Yeah, because standing there looking at your feet is _such _hard work. How do you manage to do it?" Samantha and Breakdown smiled and snickered hearing Samuel's feigned amazed tone. As expected, Knock Out didn't find it all too amusing as the others did, rolling his optics, facing down at the annoying human with a look of irritation.

Folding his arms, the boy twin returned the dirty look almost like he was challenging Knock Out to do something.

Samantha felt the need to intervene the showdown of the glares before things got ugly. "How do you race with humans if you're… you know.."

"A giant, bright red alien robot." The other twin finished. "I think someone would notice that."

"You don't say?" The vain medic scoffed before transforming into his alt mode. "Still think anyone would notice now?" he replied, expecting another smart aleck comeback, but instead he made the kid nearly jump up in joy.

"No way! You can turn into a Aston Martin?!" Samuel was circling around the vehicle in pure astonishment.. "Check out these awesome rims- and these highlights! Oh my God, you're exactly the type of car I want when I get a driver's license." Which is like five years from now, if that.

Knock Out's engine purred in delight, probably taken by the boy's endless praise about his alt. mode.

"Please, you gotta me with you. I want to see you race!"

"Woah, now hold on just a second." Knock Out transformed back to his old self, optics facing down at Samuel once again. "Let me get one thing clear: I'm not letting a child tag along with me. I do this solo."

"Breakdown doesn't race?"

"Nah, that's more of Knock Out's thing." Breakdown answered Samantha's inquiry.

"Aw, come on!" Samuel whined. "I'll sit in the back seat quietly and duck my head down, no one would see me."

"The answer is no."

"Why?" Samuel pouted at Knock Out.

"Because I said so. And you can throw pouts at me all you want, it's not going to change my answer."

"Oh, I see the real reason: you suck, don't you?"

"W-wha- EXCUSE ME!?" Stuttered Knock Out as he threw a glare at the child. If Starscream didn't require the service of these kids, one of them would already be underfoot.

"You heard me. You're terrible at racing, am I right? You don't want me to show because I'll see ya lose dead last to a go cart."

Knock Out was offended. "I have you know I drive circles around those second classed wannabe drivers!"

"Puh-lease. This is very hard to believe since I'm hearing this from a bot that's afraid to get his precious tires dirtied by the smallest amount of dirt." Samuel turned away from the red sport's car to hide his smirking face. "Anyway, I changed my mind. It'll just end up being a disappointment to me."

"Don't pretend I'm blind to what you are planning here!" Knock Out figured that the human was using reverse psychology on him. Smart as they may be, you have to wake up pretty early in the for that to work on him. "Forget it, I'm not going to fall for it."

"So, they call you Knock Out because you're often knocked out of the road in a matter of seconds?" Good thing Samuel had other tactics in mind…

That worked.

"That's it! You are going to eat those words."

"That brother of yours is an evil genius." Breakdown shook his head, astonish that someone would talk Knock Out into changing his mind.

"You haven't seen the half of it.." exasperated the female. Then she saw her brother calling for her.

"Sammy, you coming? I need another eye witness to watch Red over here lose." He laughs. Knock Out told Samuel not to call him that.

Samantha faced back to Breakdown wondering if it was a good idea to ride inside the vain car.

"Knock Out, don't hurt them. Starscream will blow a fuse if he finds out his little weapon makers broke their arms."

Well that was reassuring, nethertheless an effective method that would hopefully prevent Knock Out from doing anything too.. drastic.

"Do you really believe I would do anything like that?" Knock Out used his trademark grin. The doors hissed opening apart as the medic and twins departed.

It was dark out, the only source of light were gleaming buildings from a huge town that would make Jasper, Nevada appear tinier than usual. On the road was a lone, bright red sports car harboring two children inside it, passing said town.

"Are we there yet?"

Knock Out groaned irritated. "What ever happened to sitting quietly in the backseat?" Already, Samuel broke two things he said he'll do: being quiet, and sitting in the back seat. Samantha followed those rules even though they weren't exactly enforced; she just wanted to stay on Knock Out's good side.

Only her brother would bother the driver.

"You didn't say I had to do it." Samuel leaned back in the passengers seat.

Knock Out sighed, "In spite of recent events, I'm amazed you still continue to talk like that to me like this."

"All you did was threaten to step on me, throw my sister and I off the ship.." Samuel counted off the reasons on his fingers.

"And smashed your head into the windshield." The car added.

"What? You didn't-"

The brakes halted the vehicle to a squealing stop, making Samuel fly out of his seat. If it wasn't for his quick reaction to grab onto the seat, that is. Samuel's body was jerked forward and painfully recoiled back. His hands slowly released from Knock Out's leather interior, leaving an imprint of his nails in the chair.

The car began to move again. "And that's why we wear our seatbelts." If Knock Out was in his robot mode, there would be a grin wider than his faceplate.

"You asshole! You could have killed me!" Snapped the child as all he wanted to do was to hit the car, if it didn't result in a cracked knuckle. Not wanting to risk another incident like that, Samuel snapped on his seatbelt.

"Kid in the back, how's it going?"

Samantha was clutching her chest in shock. "F-fine…" She did have on her seatbelt. Thank God for that.

"And what is today's lesson?"

"Always wear a seatbelt..."

"And?"

"Stay quiet..?"

"There we go. You pass. Your brother, though, he get's an F. He can improve his grade if he can keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride or he will _drop_ out of class." Taking the hint of what he meant, Samuel sunk back in the chair with crossed arms.

The radio dial rotated, breaking the silence in the car.

"As Metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, sighting a danger to both drivers and pedestrians-" It quickly turned off as Knock Out accelerated further down the road.

"Keep quiet and stay down." He warned in a low, stern voice as the twins did so.

The night sky and black tinted windows provided excellent cover for the human beings inside from being seen by drivers and anyone else who would happen to look in there direction.

Knock Out casually pulls up at the starting line with 3 other cars, all revved up and ready to drive. Of course, Samuel was too curious and just had to take a look at the competition. The only one in view was the car on the right, driver's window was pulled all the way down to reveal a muscular figure with tattoos all over his arm that leaned out the window.

Samuel felt his seat belt tighten, a signal for him to pull his head back down.

"Not from around here, European design?" The driver asked and scowled at the silence. "Sure is pretty… too pretty."

Samuel and Samantha cringe, hearing harsh scraping against the sides of the car, assuming that the driver pretty much 'keyed' Knock Out's formerly perfect alt. mode.

"Big mistake." Knock Out scowled.

The starting light flashed from the starter's hand, the racers zooming off from it's command. Not even a minute has gone by and the racers were going at incredible speeds, the tattooed guy in first place so far, smirking until Knock Out zipped out of the corner from last place to second.

Still very angered about the scratched on his door, Knock Out made sure he will repay the driver in full, bumping the other car from behind.

"Hey!" His opponent yelled, totally not expecting the Aston Martin to take revenge on him in that manner.

A corner was coming up, the driver planned to tried to make a quick right turn to attempt to escape the red sports car's wrath. Unfortunately, when the turn came up, Knock Out rammed into the car and watched it swerve out of control off the cliff. The kids raised out of their seats, wanting to see the crashed driver.

He was alive. Just on the bottom on the cliff, possible trapped upside down in his own vehicle, but alive.

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." Knock Out backed up and resumed racing.

"I think I learned another lesson: Never mess with your paintjob." Samuel pointed out. Samantha nodded in agreement.

"Glad we are on the same page." The race ended, and Knock Out won, of course. It was barely any competition at all as it would seem. Driving off, feeling silence from inside him, took a peek at the droopy eyed children, barely able to keep their heads afloat.

"... You two are tired."

"Yeah, well, we had a long day being lost in a cave, being trapped in a box, meeting robotic exterastal beings, and would you believe it's past our bedtime?" Samuel mildly joked, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Like hours past our bedtime?" Samantha managed to add a laugh in efforts to stay awake. Samuel spoke again to Knock Out.

"Knock Out, mind taking us somewhere to get somethings?"

"What are these 'something's' in mind?"

"Human stuff. We're going to need some if we're staying on board, am I right? And Lady Starscream did say you would be in charge of getting the things we need." Samuel couldn't passed up an opportunity to make fun of Starscream's appearance behind his skinny back.

Knock Out tried not to laugh. "Very well."

They returned to the familiar town of Jasper, all of its occupants deep in slumber. It's a miracle that no one awakens to the roaring engines that didn't care about the speed limits either. Knock Out slowed down to a neighborhood with big houses lined down, one next to other in a similar pattern.

It was a very lovely neighborhood, shrubbery and flowers were decorated around each house, giving it that elegant appearance. Behind each one was a spacious backyard, view blocked by white picket fences.

"You two live here?"

"Yep, this the place." Samuel pushed opened Knock Out's car and jumped out.

Samantha was halfway out of the vehicle when she asked. "You won't leave off without us, will you?"

"What makes you think I'll do that?" He felt Samantha finally getting out of him and get with her twin.

Samuel's tone switched from vibrant to somewhat glum, "Because we had people do that." Walking off before Knock Out could ask what that meant.

'What was that all about?' He wondered, observing the children leave his sights into the house.

Flicking on the lights to the empty house, the twins past all the rooms and ran up the stairs, not giving anything around them a second glance.

The first room they entered was their huge bedroom that they both shared. One side of the room was littered with toys on a shelf, a table with finished and unfinished drawings along with different drawing utensils. On another side were different instruments that were nicely rest against the wall.

The closets were also bigger than normal ones. Clothes did fill it and so did other trifle things. Samuel and Samantha dragged out a suitcase each, placing them both down on the floor.

"Hey, brother?" Samantha raised her head from stuffing clothes in her bag. "Is what we're doing right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Going to stay on a ship, making weapons for an robotic alien race?"

"We hardly have anything here, so why not?"

"That's not what I meant. What if they plan to hurt us, or…"

"It's not going to happen." Samuel cuts Samantha off.

Samuel reached for something under his mattress. It was a medium box filled with cash, almost what a child would have in case of a rainy day. "Everything else that we can't carry with us, we can buy in the future. Sounds like a plan?"

"Uh-huh..."

Samuel looks back at Samantha, seeing her gaze not leaving the floor with a look of sadness. He hated seeing his sister like that.

"Samantha, don't look like that… Everything's going to work out great, ya hear me?" She couldn't frown for long after looking at her brother's uplifting smile.

"I hear ya." She replied, standing up.

"But you gotta admit though, the race was freakin' awesome!" Samuel couldn't hold in how he felt about witnessing a street race firsthand. "Especially when Knock Out rammed that dude off the cliff."

"Only you." Clearly, Samantha didn't find the use of violence entertaining like her brother does. One of the few traits that separated each other from being completely alike.

"What? Don't tell me you feel sorry for that guy."

"Oh no, I agree. He had that coming." Karma, though, she believes in that.

After getting everything else that was needed, the twins hurried down the stairs as fast as a person could with heavy suitcases. One last thing, the black haired children stopped by the kitchen, filling some food items, preferably ones that don't have to be refrigerated or cooked, in a bookbag. It'll last them for a good couple of weeks.

Samuel slung the bookbag over his arm, "Let's go, we don't want to keep our ride waiting."

The door opened, and in the driveway remained the Aston Martin. The sight make them smile slightly. The door flung open as the children put their belongings in it and then themselves.

"See? I waited. Too long, in fact." Knock Out drove off once everything was settled.

Meanwhile, Breakdown was tending to the now stable but unconscious Megatron. Without Knock Out here, Breakdown was only able to tend to the patient's cosmetic needs.

He then turns around to the door, not realizing Starscream arrival until the Seeker spoke, "Ah, Breakdown, Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?"

"Hmm.. only cosmetic."

"Well, I am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power. Where is Knock Out?

Right on cue, the door opened behind Starscream with the medic himself entering. "Can you believe what some skinjob did to me?" In a tone that was far from pleased.

Starscream groaned, knowing Knock Out was out street racing without alerting him first about it. Although, Starscream found it to leave that topic be when his optics found two unmoving children laying in the red Decepticon's opened servos. Breakdown saw that too, jaw dropping in disbelief when he got the wrong idea.

"Knock Out, what did you do to them!?" Starscream beat Breakdown to the question.

"Cool your jet engines, Starscream. They fell into recharge." Knock Out replied. The two small figures shifted in the giant's palm, reacting at the loud screeching voice of Starscream.

* * *

I should have probably mention that this story takes a bit after "Deus Ex Machina". I will try to make the story stick to canon as possible, with a few changes, but I do enjoy slight crack if you ever read any of my other stories, so please pardon any OCC mistakes I may have made.

I'm really starting to like how this is going so far..

Please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssse leave me your comments and thoughts about this story so far. I value your opinion about it.


	4. Chapter 4

There couldn't have been a more peaceful sight of two children, deep in slumber, snuggled warmly in their beds. Albeit their room is nothing but an empty, dusty old storage closet and the beds they are in are roll out sleeping bags. Nevertheless, Samuel and Samantha are both content in their new sleeping arrangement although it wasn't exactly in luxurious beds as they are so used to resting in.

Unforchantly, the time of peaceful relaxation was cut short by a rude awakening from a ruby mech.

Opening the door, the lights of the closet came to life and the annoyed groans of the twins were heard.

Knock Out smiled at this. "Wake up."

"Ugh... Five more minutes…" Samuel burrowed himself deeper in his sleeping bag in an attempt to shield his eyes from the bright lights.

Samantha, though, sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looked up to see Knock Out standing at the entrance at the door.

Now, the closet that the twins inhabited was considered small to a regular Cybertronian, but fairly good sized for two humans to share. Samuel and Samantha's belongings were put on one corner of the room just until they were active enough to take everything out.

"What time is it?" Yawned the female.

"Time for you and your brother to get up."

"I don't wanna get up…" Moaned the other twin.

It was actually Starscream's orders that his little weapon makers to wake up first thing in the morning to start their task.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Get. Up."

"Make me." Almost instantaneous, Samuel's sleeping bag was lifted up in the air, causing him to slip out of it, landing painfully on the ground.

"Ouch!" He galred, looking up at Knock Out's servo that held his bed.

"Glad to have you with us." Smirked the red Decepticon. He then turns to Samantha. "I don't have to tell you twice, do I?"

"No, sir." She plainly replied.

"Good. Now that I have your attentions. You both need to come with me."

"What for?" The twins asked in unison.

"To start your work, of course. Building weapons? The only reason why you are kept alive." Knock Out reminded them.

"But another reason is that deep down, you care for us." Half jokingly added Samuel, smiling widely at the mech.

"Mmm.. Nah." Came Knock Out's nonchalant response. He tosses aside the sleeping bag in Samuel's direction. "I would have you two work in the lab, though, Breakdown and I are currently busy with work in the med. bay."

Samuel hasn't forgotten that Knock Out and Breakdown were suppose to 'comply to their needs' aka, they have babysitters, to put in better terms. "And it's your job to watch us, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to play babysitter, but I didn't have a choice in the say."

"Right. So what are you busy with?"

"A very important patient."

"Okay. Can your duty with the VIP wait for a moment? We're still in our pajamas."

"You have fifteen minutes."

The black haired children eyed Knock Out frowning. "What?" The twins said in unison.

"Do you want me to give you ten?"

"No, no, no. We got it. Can you, um, close the door?" Politely asked Samantha.

Samuel slipped in a snarky remark, "Yeah. We humans respect a thing called 'privacy'."

Growling at the insolent child, Knock Out mumbled something inaudible under his breath before the door closed. Oh, how much he would love to have that brat on his lab table.

Samantha got up to her bags. "Is it so hard for you not to try someone's patience? Especially if that someone is another being from another planet?"

"You have been my twin for how long now? 'sides, he ain't gonna anything to us." The boy pushed back his sleeping bag to its original position and straightens it out.

"Please stop using the word 'ain't'. It's a miracle you passed English with straight 'A's'."

Samuel grinned. "Vergessen Sie nicht Deutsch." His face was hit with an incoming pillow after his sentence ended.

Samantha hates it when her brother starts speaking a language she doesn't understand. She spoke mostly French, as most schools wanted their students to take a foreign language class. In her opinion, French sounded a lot better than German. "Speak English…" she sighed from her smiling lips, receiving a pair of glaring eyes in her direction.

Fifteen minutes went surprisingly quick, but the kids were able to change their clothes, brush their hair (Samuel stole Samantha's brush for a while as it was payback for throwing a pillow at his face), and all that good stuff. When Knock Out came back for them, they followed the vain mech to the med. bay. The pair each were eating a can of ravioli with a fork since they didn't have enough time to sit down for breakfast.

As they were walking into the hallways, the twins seemed to be taking a stroll, observing more of their surroundings of the dark warship, occasionally running faster to keep up with Knock Out. Samuel got some stares from passing Vehicons that came from the opposite side of the halls. The drones only faced downwards at the children, and then continued on without a word seeing that they were with the red doctor.

Samuel couldn't describe why he wanted one of those drones crushed under a boulder. Oh well.

"You guys mentioned you are in war," Began Samuel, mouth half full of food. "With who exactly?"

"The Autobots."

"Why?"

"It's a very long tale, and I doubt you two want to hear me jabber on like Starscream does." Truth be told, Knock Out was just plain lazy to explain.

"Okay then. I know you are not from Earth; you're Cybertronian, from what you tolds us. I'm taking a wild guess that your kind came from a whole different planet outside of solar system. This leads me to my second question: Why are you here?"

"For this planet's supply of Energon. Clearly, we are not the only ones who want it."

Samantha added in, "The Autobots need them as much as you do, am I right?"

"You are correct."

"Are they tough?"

Knock Out rubbed the temple of his helm, feeling a migraine coming on. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He exasperated.

"We just want to know." They answered together.

"I know it's wrong to think this, but everything seems so… interesting," Samantha was vastly eager to know everything too. "The war, you guys, your technology, everything."

"Frankly, the only thing that lacks interest is Starscream. Something about him makes me feel…Ah, what's the word I'm looking for… 'bothered'?" Even that wasn't the right word he was searching for.

"You and the rest of the crew." Knock Out entered the med. bay. "Right here is your work station," a large hand gestured towards a long table on the left side of the room. "And over there behind that door is where Breakdown and I will be at attending to our patient. The door will be opened so we can see you and vice versa."

"Can we take a look at the patient before we get started?" Samuel's interest was piqued up from what what was behind the door. "And why is he very important?"

"Because the bot laying in stasis..." Knock Out revealed the motionless body laying on a berth "Is our Lord and Master, Megatron."

The children stepped forward and gazed upon the comatose mech. He was bigger- _much _bigger than Breakdown. A part of Samantha was glad that he wasn't up and moving, trembling from the thought of ever confronting the leader of the Decepticons.

"Woah… Wait, I thought Starscream is in charge of this place."

Knock Out looked down at the awestruck children. "For the moment he is. Until Megatron awakens from his slumber. He's stable for the most part, but don't get your hopes up of seeing him walking anytime soon. The big guy here have tons of repairing to go through."

"You're telling me! He has a giant hole in his chest, and he's still _alive_? What does it take to kill you guys?" Don't get rudeness and curiosity mixed up, Samuel was just mind blowned. It was an honest to goodest question, despite how morbid that may have sounded.

"Oh yeah, that wasn't dark at all…." Sarcastically replied Samantha.

"Hey, I'm just being realistic here."

'What is wrong with that kid?' "Now, that you had your little look, you should get on with your work." With that being said, Knock Out practically shooed them out.

"Yeah, we got'cha." Samuel spun on his heel, exiting out of the room as his twin did the same.

It would have been nice for Knock Out to at least add a stepping stool; the table was taller than the twins. They had to climb up it like it was an mountain minus having the right tools for it. At least it was a short climb or there would have been problems.

They spread out a few blank blueprint papers that they were carrying on the table tops along with blank sheets of paper. Soon, Samuel was discussing about weapon ideas to Samantha, writing down each one they come up with before they can rule some of them. During this, Knock Out was fixing some of Megatron's internal injuries.

"Oh, hey, Breakdown." Samantha greeted the dark blue mech as he entered the med. bay.

"Mornin', Samantha and Samantha's brother."

"Hello to you too, Knock Out's assistant. Oh, wait, I need to ask you a question."

An optic ridge was raised on Breakdown's faceplate.. "Go ahead."

"Does high voltage electricity mix well with your nervous systems?" Don't know what was stranger, him saying that with a smile, or the fact that he actually asked that.

Que in the awkward silence. "N-not usually… Why?"

"Just wondering." Samuel faced Samantha who scribbled down notes on one of the papers.

Knock Out, too, went quiet from overhearing the short chitchat. Breakdown did his best not to seem uncomfortable making his way to the room that harbored Megatron...

When he was near his partner, he leaned in and whispered, "Knock Out, there is somethin' wrong with that one." His yellow eyes didn't leave the sight of Samuel as he spoke.

"I'll be sure to conduct a brain scan on him later. Right now, I need your help."

The next couple of hours were relatively peaceful aside from a few random outburst and disagreement between the twins with each other. Probably about the design. Breakdown tried to resist turning his helm to see what they were doing. Most of his attention was focused on Samantha, taking note of her strange habit that got him thinking.

Knock Out noticed them when he raised his helm off of Megatron's body. "Earth to Breakdown. Come in, Breakdown. Are you there?" Breakdown snapped out of thought and looked at a tool the red mech waved in his face.

"What happened, buddy?" Knock Out followed where Breakdown's gaze headed towards. "Why are you so fascinated with them?"

"Who said I was fascinated? I was just… making sure they were doing what they are suppose to do."

"For a Decepticon, your lying skills are terrible. But if you say so..." Knock Out sets down the tool on the table. "I can trust you to deal with the minor injuries. I'm going out for a little fresh air."

"Hmph. Surprise there."

"Can I come too?" The mechs lowered their heads to the source of the voice. When did Samuel get in here?

Knock Out's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Kid, make a noise next time. I could have well stepped on you. And to answer your last question, It's a big fat 'no'. That was a one time thing."

"Aw… Come on, Doc…"

Knock Out stopped the kid right there, glaring. "You are not allowed to call me that either. My decision is final, boy."

"What if I agree to give you a car wash?" Spoke the magic words that were able to change the red mech's mind. How can he say 'no' to that?

Knock Out could suddenly deal with Samuel's company afterall.

"On second thought, I love having an adoring fan who wouldn't mind adding a wax to that offer."

"You're so high mantianced, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Sam that's over there," Samantha raised her head and looked back at the mech calling for her. "Coming along for the ride?"

"No, thanks. I have to finish this."

Breakdown looked at Samantha alone at the table then at her brother. "Why aren't you helping her anymore?"

"Weapon design is more of Sammy's forte. I only build them." He shrugged.

Knock Out, not even gone for forty minutes, gets a call from Breakdown from the _Nemesis_.

"Knock Out, Starscream's been lookin' for you again. Where'd you go?" As if Breakdown needed to ask. He figures that the doctor is out somewhere looking for a race to enter. If not, finding more 'fine' automobiles to gawk at.

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from town to town, sniffing around until…" A bright purple sports car honked at him. Knock Out internally grins. "The next opportunity presents itself."

"Is the kid with you?"

"Yeah. The little pest is still with me. Trust me, I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted to."

Samuel's eyes narrowed at a 'Jasper City Limits' sign. "Back in this town again?"

"I know this town doesn't seem like much and all, but didn't you live here?"

Samuel nodded his head. "And I used to live in Colorado, New York, Alabama, Chicago, Tennessee, South Carolina, Michigan…"

"Do all humans move around that much?"

"If they are in a military family. It sucks really. We only stay in a place for a couple of months to a year before having to pack up and move. Again." He didn't add how he was always depressed leaving behind friends. "So.. There's that."

"Speaking of family, where's yours?" Aside from Samantha, Knock Out hadn't heard of their parents or caretakers.

"Our mom died when Samantha and I were little and our dad…" Sam's eyes were focused out the window at the passing buildings. "Just died in a freak accident at work just a few days ago. Some luck, huh?"

They're orphans...

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it too much. Anyway, why are you slowing down? You don't want that car to beat ya."

Back on the _Nemesis_, Breakdown sighed. Why must it always be him to deal with Starscream everytime Knock Out decides to go out somewhere? Well, at least the skinny Seeker left the room with no more than a grumble.

"This happens often?" Samantha was permitted to observe Breakdown while he worked on Megatron for the meantime, standing on a nearby table that held some surgical tools.

"Pretty much. And we just got here."

Samantha only had one response to that. "Oh." Her ears picked up the word "Scrap" from Breakdown's mouth. By the tone of his voice, he didn't sound all that happy.

"What is it, Breakdown?"

"There's some debris lodge in here. My hands are too big too carefully remove them…"

"Need help?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Anything that gets me out of drawing blueprints for a while." She jumped in Breakdown's hand when it came for her. It brought her near the berth of the unconscious Decepticon. He gently sets her on the scary mech's chestplate, instructing where the debris were at. Samantha reaches her hand down into the slits of Megatron's chassis, pulling out scraps that ranged from as small as her hand and bigger.

"Why do you do that?" Breakdown finally asked the question that was stuck in his head.

Confused, Samantha replied, "Do what?"

"You squint your eyes and you lean in too closely to objects that are near you. Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"No…" Her lies were more obvious than Starscream's treachery.

"Uh huh. Come over here." He picked up the small female and placed her down on a table. He learned how to run examinations through Knock Out, mainly on Cybertronians, but a human wasn't that different. Samantha pushed back the bang that revealed her left eye for the first time as Breakdown ran a scan on her eyes. Comparing his results to typical eyes of a human he found.

Strange. This transparent part of the child's eye that covered her pupil was shaped in a oval. The same went for her left eye as well although it looked far worse. A regular human eyed showed that it was more circular than ovalur. Was this the cause of her bad vision?

Samantha found Breakdown's face turned quizzically, almost like he was expecting an answer. "Astigmatism. The doctors says it's kinda bad. I had glasses, but would you believe Samuel accidently broke them?"

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"I thought if you and Knock Out knew, I'll just be in the way or causing problems..."

"Why would you think that?" Breakdown asked, but he didn't get a answer. He then asked, "How bad is your eyesight?"

"I don't remember the number, but all I can see is your general outline and blurry colors. This place being dark isn't really doing me any good either. I can't tell if you're smiling or not. Though, I can see your yellow eyes."

Breakdown took a few steps back, raising two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Uh…. three?"

"Damn, you weren't kidding about your eyes being terrible."

"Geez, thanks." The girl deadpanned. At first, Breakdown thought he offended the child until her mouth formed a grin.

"Alrighty. I'll see if I can do something about this. Wouldn't be a very good thing to have a blind child on board. You could get hurt." Though Samantha wasn't necessary blind, she nods her head.

'It got dark quick...' Samuel thought before lifting out of his seat, enthusiastically pointing. "There's the race!"

"I can see that." The hot red sports car pulled up behind a few cars at the starting line. Just in time too while the starter was counting down with a girl about seventeen years old signaling it off who Samuel was immediately infatuated with.

The cars zoomed past her, Samuel twisting his head back to get a final glimpse at the strawberry blonde haired teen.

"Lover boy, I suggest you hold on," Knock Out's voice broke the trance as he bumps another sports car to the side. Luckily for him, the driver didn't serve out of control, though he was slowed down.

Samuel noticed that they were tailing behind a yellow and black Camaro.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee…"

"Autobot? Aren't they your enemies?"

"That's right. I didn't intend to encounter one here, but oh well. More fun for me." Bumblebee drove up on the side of the slanted wall as Knock Out did the same, blasters humming to life on the side of the Aston Martin and shoots at the other's tires.

Every shot missed before the Camero accelerated its speed, zooming up the walls, like you would see cars in action movies doing, onto a road higher up.

"Dude, he's getting away!"

"For the last time, I can see that!"

"Apparently you can't see enough to shoot straight!" Samuel shot back.

He threatened the child. "If you won't pipe down…!" Knock Out drove into an oil slick trap, courtesy of the yellow Autobot. Growling, he tried to resume control of his spinning self and watch the muscle car race away.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…"

"Not in this car, you're not."

When Knock Out came across a bridge in the direction he'd last saw Bumblebee at, he stopped, turned off his headlights and parked.

"Aw, you lost him. Man, I really wanted to see a fight…"

"Don't make me regret bringing you here," Engines turning back on, Knock Out drove off, resuming his search. "Where is the little Autobot hiding?"

"Wait," Samuel said. "Those lights weren't there before."

Adjusting the rear view mirrors Knock Out spotted the strange light that suddenly appeared. "What's that about?" He slowly drove back to examine it. The closer he got, the better he heard a male teen's voice from under the bridge. He silently transforms into his robot mode after having Samuel out of him and snagged up the teenager with his servos by surprise. Knock Out tossed up the teen in mid air and had him land into his alt mode before the roofs formed completely.

The blond teen was puzzled and near panicking having seatbelts tie him back against the seat. Samuel quickly jumped into the Aston Martin drove off.

"And that's how it's done."

"Huh… Why haven't you used that on me?" Samuel spotted the mini laser thingy that painlessly knocked the older teen out.

"Because I haven't had the need to do so yet." That time was about to come one day. Don't know when, but soon.

"Aw. I think you're warming up to me. Admit it. You love my company."

"I didn't say all that now." If his optics were showing, he would be rolling them.

Knock Out comm. Breakdown. "Breakdown you'll never guess what I'm packing; Bumblebee's human friend. And when the Autobot attempts to stage a rescue.."

"He has a.. Breakdown."

Samuel snickered. Okay, that wordplay was kinda creative and Breakdown deserves points for that.

"I sense an ambush coming to plan." Samuel sang.

"Hmm… Maybe you're not as dimwitted as I thought you would be." Knock Out chuckled.

"And maybe you're not a total asshat as I thought you would be… eh, that's still up for debate." Samuel chuckled until he stopped feeling the added pressure of his seatbelt on his neck. "Can't… breathe…"

Ironic. Seatbelts might be the death of him.

Later in the silent town of Jasper, Decepticons Knock Out and Breakdown's plan was all set and go. All was left to do now is to lure the bait. The red sports car drove around, eventually finding the yellow and black car.

And he was not alone. A blue motorcycle and a green SUV. Increasing his speed past the trio, basically taunting, 'Catch me if you can!' to them as they followed right behind him.

"Bumblebee brought company…" This was unexpected, nethertheless, it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

The only factor that he now has to change with have something to do with Samuel; it's getting too dangerous to have him tag along anymore. Knock Out makes a sharp, screeching right turn into a parking lot and hid in the far back.

"Ride's over. Get out and hid over there."

The kid pouted at the swung open car door, ushering him to get out. "But the action hasn't started yet!"

"Things are going to get out of hand and I will not be responsible if you get hurt. I didn't foresee Bumblebee bringing along friends, hence more distractions than I already have."

Knock Out ordered him to get out again. Having no choice, he did what he was told this time.

Hiding in the shadows behind a building, away from shining street light's range, Samuel waited. He couldn't resist peeking out to see where the heavy footing was coming from.

His mouth dropped in awe, seeing the two Autobots as… well, bots. There was a huge, bulky green one and a shorter yellow and black one.

Huh… Wasn't there three of them? An SUV, muscle car… and, yes, there was a blue motorcycle.

Anyway, the two Autobots had blasters ready to fire at a particular red sports car if they see him. They found him alright only because he flashed his headlights at duo. The moment that happened, Breakdown smashed out of a small building, charging at them like crazy.

Samuel was too caught up in the action to notice Knock Out speeding off with Arcee standing on his hood.

:: Uh, Breakdown, In case you're looking for me, things got messy so I hit the road. One scrape is enough for today. ::

Silently cheering for the brute Decepticon to win, Samuel didn't noticed what the other Autobot, Bulkhead was doing while his focus remained on Breakdown and Bumblebee. By the time he figures something was off, the lights flickered abnormally.

It was the missing ex-Wecker, yanking up one of the street lights, swings it at Breakdown before he had time to react to the incoming attack.

Breakdown was hit like a home run ball into the walls of a small building. It was enough to make a person cringe.

On the bright side, the enemies left, probably to assist rescuing the human Knock Out held captive, as the coast was finally clear for Samuel.

Samuel climbed onto the mech's chestplate, desperately trying not to slip off or fall into the rumble that half buried the 'con. "Wakey, wakey, Breaky. Please get up. You're my ride back." He smiled, hearing the low grumbles of the onlining Mech.

"Ugh… Sam? Is that you?"

"Depends, which Sam do you think I am?"

"The weird one."

Yep, he's fine.

"Good to see that you're functioning right. After a hit like that, I was afraid he knocked the living daylights out of ya."

"Ah. I've been in worse situations," Breakdown sighs, feeling his chassis ache all over. Samuel slides off, allowing Breakdown to get up. "Let's go. Starscream ain't gonna be too happy about this."

"Hey, where is my sis?"

"Back at the ship. By the way, did you know she couldn't see?"

He exaggerated a groan."I've told her a _million_ times that I am sorry."

* * *

**1. Vergessen Sie nicht Deutsch. (Don't forget German.)**

**If anyone can guess what state I live in, I'll tell you what the next chapter is going to be about. :3 . Hint: I wrote it in the story.**

**Wooo…. That chapter took a while… Good thing I know what to write for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill. Please rate, message me, etc etc…. I'm sorry guys. I'm really tired now...**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed since the street racing incident. Breakdown was on point when he said Starscream was angry- no, furious with the him and Knock Out. Mainly Knock Out. When Samuel got a look of the red mech's 'cosmetic punishment', he bursted out laughing, "Dude! What happened to your _face_?".

That earned him and his sister an early bedtime.

Samantha thought that was pretty unfair since she knew better than to laugh or say anything that would provoke the red sports car, and yet she shares her brother's discipline.

To Samuel, it became a habit to tease or taunt Knock Out at any given moment. Why? He doesn't know. It's just something about Knock Out that drives out the impulse. Is it the same with Breakdown? Not so much...

"Sammy, got ya something." The smiling voice came from Breakdown. Curious, Samantha swings around the surface of the table, away from the blueprints and facing the approaching blue mech.

"What's that in your hands?" Her blue eyes squinted at the object in his servos.

"Your new pair of glasses. Try it on." The black haired girl carefully picks up her 'glasses' and places it on her face. A perfect fit. The internal screen blinked on the moment. Words of Cybertronian origin greeted her, and strange enough, she understood them.

"Wow...' All she could say in her astonishment.

Samantha's pair of 'glasses' was actually a dark screen visor that covered the top half of her face, making her look like a robot. The metal frame was a nice shade of dark blue as so were the handles.

"What? How come she gets something like that?" Samuel pouted, wanting his own cool visor.

"Because, you're the smart aft who broke her previous glasses to begin with." Breakdown's optics rolled. "Anyway, this visor is connected to the ship's mainframe. So, those schematics you need of weapons are on there and anything else that may come in handy." He laughed seeing how starstruck the girl was.

Samantha was playing around with the settings; everything worked via thought, as it would seem. The sensors on the sides were enabling her to do so. Her mouth opened in a joyous smile, surprised by her find. "I can get on the internet on here, too?"

Sam's shoulders dropped. "She has the _internet _on there?" It's official: he's jealous.

Truly grateful about her ability to see clear lines again, she thanks Breakdown for it. Being able to see properly, she takes a note how different her surroundings are, including the Cybertronians inside. She knew Breakdown was a huge guy, though he wasn't as scary-looking as she thought he would be.

The muscular mech shook his head. "Don't thank me. Knock Out's the one that made it."

Knock Out was over to the side, straightening out data pads. "Thank you, Knock Out. I really do appreciate it."

"Hmph. You're welcome." He simply said. "If I knew you about your sight problem beforehand, it would have been easily fixed." The medic twist his body around, eyeing the female. "I don't think I need to tell you to be careful with it."

"Can I have one?"

Knock Out turns his whole body around, placing a free hand on his hips and scoffs at the boy's question."Give me a good reason why I should."

"Because you love me and value me as a person?" Sam smiles disappears when a laugh came from Knock Out's direction.

"That's a funny one. But, seriously, what's the reason?"

Interrupting the friendly conversation was a hiss of the doors, light peds entering the room.

"Lord Starscream," Knock Out recognized that ped tapping instantly, after all, there's only one mech with heel-like structs."What brings you by so early? Here to check on Megatron?" Presumed Knock Out with that welcoming smile of his.

"Not currently. I came here to see the little ones' progress." From the twins' duration on the ships, Starscream never addressed them by their actual full first names. Same with Knock Out, though at least he calls them 'Sam' every now and then.

'Not this crap again…' Samuel had to stop himself from rolling his eyes in the presence of the 'Lord'. "Sorry to disappoint, M'lord, but your 'weapon of mass destruction' isn't done yet." Samuel read the Seeker's mind as clear as day.

"Well, how long do I have to wait until it's completed?"

"The same amount of time we told you yesterday. It hasn't magically changed when you step into the room, nor the amount of times you asked Furthermore, if the real reason why you're here is to watch us finish it, I strongly recommend against that; it distracts us." His head turns away in a subtle way of shooing Starscream out. "Nothing personal."

The message entered Starscream's processor very quickly. "Hmph. Very well." Guess that was all he needed for the moment. He then leaves without a word.

Knock Out caught Samuel's hidden attitude towards the Seeker. "Seems personal to me."

"Cybertronian or Human; it's annoying to have either one breath down your neck. Personally, I think he needs to learn to mind his own business." A smile that would rival the Cheshire cat spreads onto his face.

A sigh escaped from the other twin, "I don't like the sound of this already…"

"You know me too well, Sammy."

"I'm… not following…" Breakdown scratched the back of his helm. Confused.

"In short, he is planning to get back at Starscream." Knock Out answered his bewithered partner. "And I agree with the girl. There's so many things that can go wrong I don't even know where to start."

"C'mon, aren't you tired of ol' chrome heels? Don'tcha wanna get even for him scratching your precious face?" His talk of revenge did sound tempting, but Knock Out quickly dismissed the idea.

"Not if it gets me more scratches. What would I get out of this if I decide to go through with this scheme?"

"A nice wash and wax." Grinned Samuel.

"... I'm listening."

As anticipated, Starscream came back to the med. bay. Funny how they can predict what time frame Starscream would enter the room. When the Seeker stepped in, his optics spotted Samantha and Samuel deeply observerving Knock Out in the middle of the room.

"What are you three doing?" Starscream asked.

Samuel was the first to speak. "We coated Knock Out with aerodynamic paint. See, not only does he have a beautiful, glossy shine, his speed increases thanks to the reduced drag effect from the paint. Admittedly, this came out shinier than I anticipate."

"If my theory is correct, his speed should increase two folds, making him the fasting thing on wheels." Samantha spoke afterwards smiling, following up her brother's act. "Just think of what it might do to a jet? The Autobots surely wouldn't stand a chance then."

"Is this paint still available?" Starscream tried not to sound all but eager.

"Yes… But unfortunately, we ran out of the clear color paint. But, we do have another color with us."

Later, out of the doors went out a brightly pink colored Seeker, embarrassment intertwined with his usual pompous walk. He tried to ignore the blank, silent stares of the Vehicons as he passes them. Starscream's audio receptors picked up what was laughter, wings slumped down and so did his shame.

Back at the med bay, Samuel, Samantha, Breakdown, and Knock Out were laughing their afts off.

"I can't believe he bought that!" Giggled the female child.

"Me neither! Pfft! Like we were really going to give him aerodynamic paint. If anything, that paint will slow him down." Said the other twin, clutching his sides.

"So, how long before Starscream realises he'd be had?"

"Beats me. If I knew he was that gullible, we should have put flower stickers on him and tell 'em he'll look more intimidating with them on." He shrugged at Breakdown's question.

Later, while Breakdown and Knock Out was tending to Megatron, Samantha was more intrigued of learning more about Cybertron from her visor so much that it distracted her from the main project. "Hmm?" Sam raised his head at his sister's questioning grunt.

"What's up?" Samantha showed a picture with texted in english on the sides.

"A scraplet? What the heck is that..?" He began to read the inscriptions on the screen. "'...Known to eat Cybertronians alive'. Is that so?" Another devious plan was forged in his tiny mind.

Same week, Breakdown, alone in the dark corridors, heads for his quarters ready for recharge after yet a tiresome day.

You know that feeling that something or someone is secretly stalking your every move? Yeah, that's exactly what Breakdown is feeling at the moment. Though, every time he looks back behind him, it's always the same empty halls. He thought the tiredness was making him hear imaginary noises, well, that's what he was lead to believe until the sounds of low mechanical whirring echoed around him.

Hesitant, Breakdown turns around once again, golden eyes shoot up at the horrifying, Spark stopping sight. "AHHHHH! SCRAPLETS!" At the opposite end, two small little metal bug-like creatures floating in the air were able to cause the huge figure of Breakdown to dash down the hallways like a madman.

Behind the scraplets' side of the corner, the identical siblings, with all their might, tried not to laugh nor lose hold of the remote controls in their hand.

"That was… unexpected." Samantha commented, half in sympathy for the big mech she and her brothered scared out his wits, and amused.

"This proves my hypothesis that even Breakdown has his own bug fears." She turns to her brother in pure disbelief after hearing his words.

"You had no hypothesis, you just wanted to scare him."

"And it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Anyway, you did record that right? I want to see this all over again."

The taste of pranks were becoming too great for the twins and they had to continue their streak.

For the narcissist Knock Out, oh they knew just the perfect prank for him. Waking up early in the morning, they needed extra time to set this up and without anyone awake to catch them in action. Sneaking into the med bay, there was no one inside unless you wanted to count the body of Megatron.

Perfect.

Knock Out entered the med bay as usual in the morning before he makes his rounds to wake up the Sams. He starts straightening his work area. The medic likes a workstation as clean and polished as his perfectly buffed and pristine finish. 'I have to say, those kids didn't do a bad job. I should have asked if they could have cleaned by interiors.' A servo reaching for the cabinets above, he swings it open, not expecting a bucket filled with pink paint to spill all over him.

"Gah! I just had myself washed!"

But the prank that was probably considered over the top, was when the twins covered Soundwave's visor was a sheet of black film which had a peel-and-stick backside to it while he was recharging in his quarters. That day, when the drone's systems onlined, he found it odd that he couldn't see anything. Just black nothingness.

With this happening to him, Soundwave didn't panic. Calmly sitting up on his berth, he approaches this situation in a delicate manner. A lanky servo glides against the surface of the visor, trying to detect anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, it found the 'under' of a thin material and carefully peels it off.

Under that mask of his, laid an unamused expression, knowing the cause behind this strange sheet's appearance.

"Soundwave and Starscream?" Knock Out optic's leaves the sight of his pink stained finish to two mechs who entered the med bay. "Couldn't you two have came at a better time? I'm still trying to scrub the paint off my paint job."

"We need to have a little chat about those two miscrits on board." It was cue for Soundwave to pull up video of all the recent pranks the twins were responsible of; the paint falling on Knock Out, Breakdown being chased by toy scraplets, and even individual pranks on the Vehicons.

Breakdown's optic twitched in a comical fashion. "Those little…!"

Knock Out snorted, amusement clearly shown. "I never heard you scream like _that_, Breakdown." Frankly, he felt his mood lighten up slightly.

Breakdown groaned irritated. He lost a couple of nights of recharge because of those two, believing there were scraplets out to devour his entire chassis. "... How they found out what a scraplet is beyond me... What a minute…" "...Knock Out? On the visor, did you allow her complete access to everything?"

In hindsight, that was a terrible decision. "Not everything… But I'll be sure to fix that before they find out anything else."

"Getting back to the subject at hand, I do not tolerate delinquent actions aboard this ship, Knock Out." Starscream resumed, venom dripping from his voice.

"Why are you getting all snippy at me? Do you think I let _this_," Two servos gestures towards the discoloration on Knock Out's front, "happen by choice? However, I do believe that they should face the consequences of their actions. Although, Punishment isn't enough alone; they have to be humiliated. Don't you agree, Lord Starscream?"

Samantha had a strong premonition that something was going to bite her in the back for letting Samuel talk her into doing these childish pranks during the week. Albeit, she did have a good laugh from them, nevertheless, it would be a matter of time before it all comes back around to them. Little did they knew, that time was close at hand.

Awoken by the bright lights in the ceiling in their room, the twin's reaction time was slow as they were suddenly picked up by familiar silver claws around their tiny waist. Before their heads could wrap around the situation, they were dropped into some type of glass cylinder container, both separated from each other. A closing sound emitted inside glass prison, then nothing.

They were trapped bugs in a jar.

Samantha was the first to eye her blurry captures. Even though was Sammy Visor-less, the vivid red colors that blinded her more than the lights themselves was without a doubt Knock Out's paint job. Beside him was Breakdown and Starscream.

"Well, well, well," Starscream leaned close to Samantha's glass prison, tapping it. "I guess this solves our little bug problem."

Starscream's mouth was moving but she heard no words.

Samuel was fuming. Makes sense. He did have a rude awakening. It's true that none can hear what the male twin was yelling, although, it was better off for them not to listen to the stream of swears.

"What was that? I can't hear you through the soundproof container you're in." Knock Out tosses the container in the air containing Samuel. Samuel went airborne as his cage did as he dropped back down, falling flat on his back.

Breakdown held Samantha's prison, watching the fear stricken expression on the girl's face, reminding him of the time Knock Out found her. "What are we going to do with them now?" He wasn't as tormenting as his partner. A part of him thought this form of punishment was unusual and demeaning.

Knock Out smirked. "I got an idea."

"This… is surprising amusing." Starscream admitted, smiling evilly.

Knock Out's brilliant idea was hanging the twins around the entrance of the bridge as live displays. There was even a label on each of the kids' prisons; Samuel had the words, 'Aft. No.1' and Samantha had, 'Aft No. 2' in their native language.

"Let this be a lesson to them and a constant reminding that delinquent behavior isn't tolerated aboard this ship."

And then the mechs resumed to their post, leaving the twin in a rather small, soundless prison with nothing to do besides sitting.

Vehicons that passed by the twins either slowed down and stared at them, or thought would be hilarious to spin them. The container was positioned in a way to spin without anything becoming loose or to break.

From that day forth, Samuel began to hate certain Vehicons.

Things weren't all too bad. The reason why was because Samuel and Samantha were still in eye view of each other and communicated by reading each other's lips (just barely).

'When I say something is a bad idea, will you actually listen?' Samantha crossed her arms in a 'I-fucking-told-you-so' way.

'Yeah. And if I don't, try to talk me out of it."

* * *

**Guys, I learned that aerodynamic paint is a real thing and I am surprised… I swear, I didn't know that existed.**

**I don't know why this chapter took so long to write… Meh.**

**I'm starting to feel that the glass prisons is going to be a normal thing for a while. Poor Sams…**

**Welp, y'all know the drill. Please leave your reviews and comments about the story so far! In the meantime, I'll continue writing my Bots in Human Flesh story.**


End file.
